


A Good Hunt's Reward

by Lastly



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Wrote this in bits over the past few days. Not super happy with it but wanted to get it out of my head and done with.





	A Good Hunt's Reward

Kassandra didn't really enjoy the hunting. She just enjoyed the rewards of hunting. Or at least one particular reward. That particular reward was why she had come back to the hills of Phokis with a rather smelly boar hide in tow. Fighting the Erymanthian Boar had been more difficult than she expected but wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Although it probably wasn't something she was going to be swapping stories about with anyone - almost being gored by a boar with bad gas doesn't make for the most heroic tale. When Kassandra approached the Temple of Artemis, Daphnae was already waiting for her.

"I can tell you got the boar, I could smell you coming." Daphnae said with a smirk. Kassandra hopped down off of Phobos, grabbed the boar pelt and handed it over to Daphnae. Daphnae made a face that was a mix between smiling to thank Kassandra and wincing at the truly pungent smell of the hide.

"I hope you've got something for the smell, I don't see how you could use that for anything otherwise." said Kassandra, glad to finally be free of the awful scent.

"Oh don't worry, I've got something for it." Daphnae responded as she carried the pelt into the temple. She spread some very strongly scented herbs over the hide and then wrapped it in a heavy blanket, hoping to at least make the smell less noticeable. She quickly peeked out of the temple doorway to check on Kassandra who was looking out over the valley below. Daphnae grabbed a bucket of water she had stashed in the temple and very quietly approached Kassandra.

"Dear, I've got something special for you here..." Daphnae said, a mischievous smile on her face. Just as Kassandra turned to face her, Daphnae dumped the bucket of water over Kassandra. Kassandra froze in shock as the water completely soaked her. Daphnae couldn't help but laugh and as much as Kassandra enjoyed her partner's joyous laughter this wasn't exactly the situation she wanted to hear it in.

"You... malakas!" Kassandra did her best to sound angry but she couldn't hide her smile and only barely withheld her own laughter. Her fake anger had clearly failed because it only made Daphnae laugh even harder. She had tossed the bucket aside and was practically doubling over in laughter. This, in turn, broke Kassandra and caused her to laugh even more.

"It wasn't even that funny! It's just water!" she yelled out between bellows of laughter. Once again, Kassandra only made Daphnae laugh harder. The huntress was now to the point of doing a silent, wheezing laughter as she tried to catch her breath but couldn't due to how hard she had been laughing. She moved forward and put her arms around the damp mercenary and held her tight. 

Their laughter slowed and eventually came to a stop and left them together, holding each other close, Daphnae's head buried in Kassandra's neck. Daphnae didn't care that her clothes were getting wet, she just wanted to feel Kassandra's embrace. The warmth of their love for each other was enough to keep them warm as the cool breeze attempted to chill them to the bone. No amount of cold water or freezing wind could extinguish the fires of their passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in bits over the past few days. Not super happy with it but wanted to get it out of my head and done with.


End file.
